The Pyschotherapy of the Most Notorious Musical Villains
by Lone-Soprano-Of-Sopranoland
Summary: Inspired by Pyscho-therapy of the Opera Ghost, and a second chance at my previous therapy fic. The villians, anti-heroes and their victims are all getting the help they so desperately need, but don't necessarily deserve. Leave your suggestions in the review box or PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Soprano giving you another spoof! Tell me if you like it, or not!**

* * *

_Chapter One: Getting to know each other:_

* * *

Dr. Rafiya: So how has everyone's day been?

Jekyll: Sublime, thank you very much.

Hyde: Shut up.

Phantom/ Erik: ...

Sweeney: (plays with his shaving knives)

The Beast: Why are we here again?

Dr. Rafiya: You are here because, all of y'all have some serious issues you need to take care of.

Frollo: I am guiltless!

The Beast: Yeah, I didn't even kill anyone.

Dr. Rafiya: Yes... But you have potential.

Javert: Neither did I.

Dr. Rafiya: You both have potiental.

Hyde, The Phantom, Sweeney Todd, and Frollo: Neither did w- oh wait...

Dr. Rafiya: Yeah... so before we do anything else, we should get to know each other, don't you think?

(Silence)

Dr. Rafiya: Let's start with you... masked guy, with the Indiana Jones hat.

Phantom: Why did you call me that? You used to live with me.

Everyone: (creepy side-ways stare)

Dr. Rafiya: Not like that... that was years ago... Now back to the subject: What's your name?

Phantom: I don't see the point in this...

Dr. Rafiya: Just say it!

Phantom: My name is Erik.

Dr. Rafiya: Good... and you, yeah, you on the left, Edward Scissorhands, pay attention.

Sweeney: It's Sweeney Todd. Thank you very much...

Dr. Rafiya: Yeah, I know who you are, I know who all of y'all are.

Frollo: Then why ask us?

Dr. Rafiya: Because the idea was to get you guys to get to know each other but since that's obviously not working (pulls out a ball) we're gonna play a game.

Frollo: I do not understand why I must be here, among this squall of pagans, monsters, and the dregs of human life.

Sweeney: At least I don't wear a dress!

Frollo: It's a robe, not a dress, you imbecile!

Sweeney: (getting really angry) Who ya calling im-

Dr. Rafiya: (steps between them) I really don't think that this is necessary- (takes Sweeeney's knives) I think that 'these' (holds them up) won't be helping you. Now back to our game-

Frollo: Games? I have no time for games, gypsy.

Dr. Rafiya: One: Rascist. Two: Yes, we're playing a game. This should help you guys get to know each other. Now each of you guys will throw the ball at someone, and say their name while doing so. Now the point of this is to quickly memorize each others names. Okay?

Hyde: This is so stupid.

Jekyll: I think its a splendid idea.

Hyde: Shut up!

Jekyll: No, you shut up!

Javert: And they thought I had problems...

The Beast: Does he count as one person or two?

Dr. Rafiya: One. Now let's start. (throws the ball to the Phantom) Erik.

Erik: This is stupid.

Dr. Rafiya: Just throw it!

Erik: (throws it to the Beast) Chewbacca.

Beast: Hey!

Dr. Rafiya: Just please keep going.

Beast: (throws it to Frollo) Dress mess.

Frollo: (lets the ball roll past him)

Dr. Rafiya: What did you do that for?

Frollo: (crosses arms) I refuse to touch something that was handled by a monster.

Dr. Rafiya: (duct-tapes his mouth shut) This should fix some stuff.

Frollo: Mhhh-hunhhh!

Hyde: (picks up ball, and pegs Sweeney with it)

Sweeney: What was that for?

Jekyll: I am truly sorr-

Hyde: Can we do that again?

Dr. Rafiya: No! Just throw the blasted ball!

Frollo: Hmmhhhuunnnhhh!

Dr. Rafiya: I give up.

* * *

Christine: He's everywhere! (starts rocking back and forth in fetal position)

Johanna: (hugs her) I know... I know...

Emma: I can't believe he cheated on me...

Lucy: (tying to cut herself with printer paper) Nothing's worth it.

Belle and Fantine: I know, right...(mimic her)

(All start wailing)

Esmerelda: What a bunch of hot messes... (blows bubble gum and starts texting)

Dr. Rafiya: (walks in) Oh my Lord. I leave for five minutes, and this happens...

Belle: I'm never gonna see my Papa again! (starts bawling into her apron) And the clock won't stop complaining.

Dr. Rafiya: (takes all the paper away) I think that this won't help the situation. (rips it up)

Everyone: NO!

Dr. Rafiya: Now let's all calm down... and let us begin.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Please R&R! And Follow/ Favorite! **

**Soprano**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again, ever****body! I'm soo happy you guys like this fic! Here's another chapter from yours truly! I'm soooo sorry for the long update. Life happened. That's all I can say.**

**P.S. Dr. Rafiya is a girl. She kind of looks like Utterson, if he had a kid, but with green eyes. I just don't want you guys to get confused later... and she's straight... again for future referances.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: On the Importance of Eye Contact:_

* * *

Dr. Rafiya: Okay... Yesterday was... interesting.

Sweeney Todd: That ugly mutt over there put my hand in a sling!

Beast: You tried to shave me!

Dr. Rafiya: Let's let go of the past, okay?

Everyone: ...Fine.

Dr. Rafiya: Good, now I have another game we could play.

Erik: Aww...come on!

Javert: All the "games" we play end up a diaster!

Dr. Rafiya: And whose fault is that?

(They all point to random people in the circle)

Dr. Rafiya: The faster we do this, the faster we can go home. Now Frollo stand across from the Beast-

Frollo: I refuse to put myself in any proximity with that demonic creature. And I don't take orders from gypsies.

Dr. Rafiya: Not every person with dark skin is a gypsy!

Frollo: Hmph!

Dr. Rafiya: You know, that 60 year prison sentance could go up if you don't do this.

Frollo: Fine. (Stands 10 feet away from the Beast.)

Dr. Rafiya: Phantom, stand across from Javert.

Phantom: (starts moving) This is stupid.

Javert: I know, right?

Dr. Rafiya: Jekyll and Hyde across from Sweeney Todd.

Jekyll: I just love experimenting with the human physi-

Hyde: Shut up.

Jekyll: No, you shut up!

Sweeney: And I thought I had issues...

Dr. Rafiya: There. That should be good. Now move one step to each other.

(Move)

Dr. Rafiya: Closer.

(Move)

Dr. Rafiya: Like three huge steps foreward.

Sweeney: This seems so wrong, on so many leve-

Dr. Rafiya: Just stop complaining, and move closer!

(They all run into each other)

Javert: You can't possibly expect us to move any closer!

Dr. Rafiya: Of course I wouldn't-

Everyone: (breathes a sigh of relief)

Dr. Rafiya: Now hold hands.

Everyone: (does a double take)

Hyde: You can't be serious.

Dr. Rafiya: I am serious! Now hold hands.

(Everyone reluctantly holds hands with their partner)

Dr. Rafiya: Good. Now look into each other's eyes...

Everyone: (does a double-double take) WHAT?!

Sweeney: Y'know I like girls-

Everyone except Dr. Rafiya: Yeah, me too...

Dr. Rafiya: It's not that kind of test! The experiment is to show you the importance of eye contact!

Javert: (peering at the Phantom) You're even uglier up close...

Sweeney: At least you don't have this guy. He's twitching like a crack-head!

Hyde: Shut up!

Phantom: (punches Javert)

Dr. Rafiya: No! This isn't the point. It's supposed to be peaceful!

(Chaos breaks loose)

Dr. Rafiya: I give up. (looks at her watch and groans) Time to go and visit the girls.

* * *

_(A couple hours later)_

Belle: (in tears) And t-th-then he took m-my father away, and I-I- can-can't leave! WAHHHH! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!

Dr. Rafiya: (gives her and the rest of the girls a pillow) Use this to express your feelings. Non-violent confrontations are much more us-

Belle: (cries into her pillow)

Esmerelda: (steps on it)

Christine: (takes out a chainsaw)

Dr. Rafiya: Where did you even get that fro-

Fantine: (starts stabbing her pillow) And this is for arresting me...and this is for calling me a prostitute!

Lucy: (rips out the pillow stuffing with her teeth) You cheated on me with Emma! Then you... s-stabbed me! T-T-Three... #$%$#...Times!

Dr. Rafiya: You are literally just saying computer symbols right now.

Emma: (punches her pillow) You cheated on me with Lucy.

Both: You stole him from me. (cat-fight)

Meg and Esmerelda: (cat-fight)

Esmerelda: I'm the better dancer!

Meg: No! It's me!

Belle and Johanna: (play the song Jar of Hearts and cry)

Dr. Rafiya: Oh dear...

* * *

**please R&R!**


End file.
